The Hentai strikes Back!
by XxblobnessxX
Summary: read and review that's all i have to say (this is just a continuation of a story we wrote outside)
1. the kidnapping of kaoru

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing. So no sueing. Kay?  
  
A/N: I'm Yoyo. That's my nickname along with my friends Auri and Cya.  
  
Auri: Just shut up and get on with the story.  
  
Cya: Did you even think of a title.  
  
Me: Ehh. title? Was I supposed to make one up?  
  
Auri and Cya: -falls anime style-  
  
A/N again: This might be co-written by Auri and Cya too. That is if they want too. I'll have to ask later.  
  
The Chapter with No Title  
  
-Auri and Cya are walking along talking about.something, while Yoyo munches on her tenth doughnut (they're in Japan)-  
  
Cya: You've been eating too many doughnuts. You're gonna get hyper.  
  
Yoyo: That's the whole point. -munch-  
  
Auri: Hey, can I have one?  
  
Yoyo: NO! It's mine! All MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! -munch-  
  
Cya and Auri: O_O  
  
Cya: That was scary.  
  
Auri: Not as scary as that big hole in the sky. -points at the big hole in the sky-  
  
Cya: That's true.  
  
-They keep walking along when.-  
  
Mr. Hentai: Hello ladies.  
  
Cya, Auri, and Yoyo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -takes breath- AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Yoyo: He's back from the dead!  
  
Cya: He died?  
  
Auri: No, not yet.  
  
Yoyo: Jeez outta all the accidents he's had in his lifetime you'd think he'd be dead by now.  
  
-Auri and Cya nod in agreement-  
  
Mr. Hentai: .. I think I'll leave now.  
  
Auri: Wait a sec! Why are YOU in Japan?  
  
Mr. Hentai: uhhhh...I got a job at the Dojo to teach the Kamiya Kasshin style.  
  
Yoyo: Yeah right! We told those guys about you. They wouldn't let you within 100 miles of that school. -munch-  
  
+WHACK+  
  
Auri: will you stop eating?!  
  
Yoyo: Okay...  
  
Cya: Maybe we should tell Kenshin and them about him.  
  
Yoyo: Yeah let's go see Kenshin! -pause- Again!  
  
= At the Dojo=  
  
-Yahiko and Yoyo are fighting since Kaoru is busy with something-  
  
Yahiko: You had better shut up or else!  
  
Yoyo: Is that a threat?!  
  
Yahiko: You bet!  
  
+GRRRRRR+  
  
Kenshin: They seem to be getting along well.  
  
Auri: -looks at the corner where they tied up the Hentai-  
  
Mr. Hentai: You better let me go this instant.  
  
Yoyo: Ahhh, shut up, pervert!  
  
Yahiko: What did you call me!?  
  
Yoyo: I wasn't talking to YOU!  
  
-Nathalie (a friend) pops in-  
  
Nathalie: Hey, Mr. Hentai's here and he -sees him in the corner- Oh, I guess you found him.  
  
Kenshin: do you know him too?  
  
Nathalie: He's the perverted English teacher that kidnapped me. He works at the Ohtori Academy now.  
  
Kenshin: I see.  
  
Cya: Hey! Mr. Hentai is gone!  
  
Yoyo: And he took Miss Kaoru with him!  
  
Kenshin: WHAT?! He took Miss Kaoru?!?!  
  
Auri: Ummm.Yeah.  
  
Yahiko: I bet he went back to Ohtori Academy!  
  
Yoyo: Probably.  
  
-Nathalie leaves-  
  
Cya: Let's go get her!  
  
Yoyo: Too many exclamation marks.  
  
= Ohtori Academy=  
  
Utena: Did you hear about that new teacher? Mr. Hentai was it?  
  
Wakaba: That's a strange name.  
  
Anthy: You have to wonder who named him.  
  
Chu Chu: CHUUUUUU.  
  
Anthy: That's right Chu Chu.  
  
-Mr. Hentai walks by with a huge bag slung over his shoulder-  
  
Utena: What a weirdo.  
  
Wakaba: You can say that again.  
  
Utena: What a weirdo.  
  
Anthy, Chu Chu, and Wakaba: ...  
  
=Somewhere=  
  
Kenshin: I think we're lost, that I do.  
  
Cya: -looks at map and turns it around- Me too.  
  
Yoyo: I sure hope Miss Kaoru is okay. She's such a cool character.  
  
Yahiko: I'm starting to actually miss her.  
  
Auri: Who knows what that pervert could do to her.  
  
Cya: I don't want to think about it. This is after all a PG story.  
  
Kenshin: Maybe we should go to that rose garden and see anyone in there could help.  
  
-the group starts toward the garden-  
  
+RIIIIIING+  
  
Yoyo: That was-  
  
Yahiko: The lunch bell. And I'm starving.  
  
-the two run towards the smell of food-  
  
=At the lunch benches=  
  
+WHACK+  
  
Yoyo: OUCH! Yahiko! No fair!  
  
Yahiko: Heh heh.  
  
Yoyo: GIVE ME BACK MY FOOD, YOU LITTLE TWERP!!  
  
Kenshin: It's bad enough that Yahiko and Kaoru fight that it is.  
  
Cya: I know.  
  
-Touga comes over after hearing all the commotion-  
  
Touga: What's going on here?  
  
Auri: duck!  
  
Yoyo: Where?!  
  
-A pan come flying over and hits her right in the face-  
  
Yoyo: Oh. I see the little duckies now. -falls onto the ground-  
  
Yahiko: Who threw that?!  
  
-Utena passes by-  
  
Utena: Is she alright?  
  
Auri: Yeah, she only got hit by a speeding pan.  
  
Yoyo: I'm okay -stands up and sways drunkenly- Can I have some sake please?  
  
-A mysterious hand appears and hands her the sake-  
  
Yoyo: -takes a swig- Mmmmm.that was good. Now where was I?  
  
Touga: Are you people even supposed to be here?  
  
All: -shrugs-  
  
Kenshin: Where looking for someone that we are. She was kidnapped and taken to this school.  
  
Utena: By who?  
  
Yoyo: Mr. Hentai. -lightning flashes-  
  
Touga: Oh you mean that perverted English teacher from America?  
  
Auri: Yes, we mean that perverted English teacher from America.  
  
Utena: I know where his room is. I have him second period.  
  
Yoyo: Do you think you could lead us to him?  
  
Utena: Yeah sure.  
  
-Utena leads the group to room 15, Mr. Hentai's room-  
  
Review please!!! If not I shall cancel the story and send viruses to all your computers! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm so evil. 


	2. the room of doom

Disclaimer: We don't own nothin' except for the clothes on our backs  
  
A/N: Well no not really. This story was written by Auri.  
  
*:in hentai's room:*  
  
kenshin:give us back miss kaoru!!  
  
hentai:never!!!!!!!!!! and auri have a suprise 4 u!!!  
  
auri:*gulp*BRING IT ON!!!!!!!!!!  
  
hentai:hahahahaha!!i have here wat u call a monster....err hanyou!!  
  
inuyasha:oi hentai! i have a name!!  
  
auri:inuyasha? wat are u doing here?  
  
inu:does that really matter right now?!get us OUT!!!  
  
yoyo:enough of this!cya music plez!  
  
cya:hehehehehe*takes out brand new cd player*  
  
yoyo & cya:feel thy rock/punk/metal musics wrath!!!!buwhahahahahahahaha!  
  
hentai:aha! this time i thought ahead! see earplugs! see i calculated ur moves..........  
  
*goes on 4 an hour 'bout "educational" stuff*  
  
kenshin:does he really think anyones listening?  
  
auri,cya,& yoyo:*nod*imagin listening to this 4 one whole year*sighs*  
  
kenshin,inu,&ms.kauro:boy,do we pity you  
  
inu:hey auri, as long as hes talking don't you think you should probably, oh idon't know GET US OUT!!!!!!  
  
auri:fine fine,don't get ur ears in mess,just hold on........  
  
hentai:*stops talkin**finally** * not so fast!!!*pulls a switch*  
  
everyone xcept auri:watch out!!  
  
auri:huh????  
  
  
  
this rope thingie comes and goes around auris hands,shes now hangin next to wat looks like....  
  
auri:vash??  
  
vash:he he......  
  
hentai:sorry to break up the reunion but now you die!!!!!!  
  
opens poolfilled with sharks  
  
yoyo:oh no u dont  
  
cya:stupid hentai!feel thy other wrath of mine!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. the room of doom continued

Disclaimer: Nothing do we own. Sue, will you not.  
  
THE ROOM OF DOOM _continued * * * Hentai: *GASP* ANOTHER one?  
  
CyA: AHA! *takes out a video tape*   
  
  
  
Everyone: *chuckle*   
  
Hentai: NOOO... Not the horrible memory of Raiders losing!!   
  
  
  
Yoyo: Evil YOYO! ATTACK!   
  
  
  
Inu: Haha. It's nice to see SOMEONE falling for a change.   
  
Auri: SHUT UP.   
  
Kenshin: It's NOT a time for argueing guys! LOOK!   
  
Hentai: *Approaching Miss Kaoru again with an evil grin*   
  
Everyone: *SLOW MOTION* NOOoOooo~~~~.....   
  
  
  
Yoyo: *Laughing in slow motion grabbing the books* Mu..a..hah...haha....   
  
Auri: Aaa...Ttt...Aaaaa...C....Kkkk...!!!!....   
  
  
  
Kaoru: Thnx guys!!!   
  
Hentai: NOOOOO I can't let you get away!! I'm supposed to be the Pervert!!!   
  
Auri: Well too bad! *THROWS the rally monkey and the baseball toward his face*   
  
Hentai: AHHHH.....   
  
  
  
CyA: come on guys! Let's get out of here!   
  
Yoyo: Eppp! *Uses her Tessen to Lock the Hentai in his room*   
  
Kaoru: That really WAS the room of doom. * * * 


	4. Eclipse and Raenef Appear

Eclipse and Raenef Appear  
  
Disclaimer: no no no. we own nothing except for us.  
  
A/N: Heeheehee! The forth chappie. Please review or your computers shall die.  
  
Utena: Where was I in the last two chapters.  
  
Auri: You were in the background.watching  
  
Cya: On to the story!  
  
Auri: Say, did we get Vash outta there?  
  
Yoyo: Nope.  
  
Cya: Poor guy.  
  
Vash: I'M RIGHT HERE!!!!! You people are mean. Lucky I got out before you locked the door.  
  
Yoyo: I can just hear him right now.  
  
Kenshin: _shakes his head_ We're lost again that we are.  
  
Yahiko: We're did you lead us yoyo freak?!  
  
Yoyo: WHAT!? Why I outta!!!!!!! Lemme at 'im! I'll punch his twerpy brains out! _tenses fist and rolls up her sleeves_  
  
Auri: _Holds onto Yoyo and looks around_ Jeez.I'm hungry.  
  
Yoyo: We'll now you know how I feel.  
  
Kaoru: Maybe we should wait until school's done. Then someone can tell us how to get out.  
  
-the groups hears noises in the dueling arena-  
  
Eclipse: Lord Raenef!!!!! You transported us to the wrong place!!!!  
  
Raenef: I did? Hmm..  
  
+WHACK+  
  
Eclipse: You are so dense!!!  
  
Raenef: Sorry- I mean- HOW DARE YOU ADMONISH ME.VERMIN!  
  
Auri: Hey! He reminds me of you, Yoyo.  
  
Yoyo: uhhhh.really? I don't see any resemblance.  
  
Auri: Never mind.  
  
Utena: Who are they?  
  
_Eclipse and Raenef seem to have spotted them_  
  
Raenef: _waves_ HIIIIII YOYO!!!!!  
  
Yoyo: HIIIIII RAENEF!!!  
  
_Raenef and Yoyo run to each other and hug_ 3 3 3  
  
Cya: Now that was scary.  
  
Auri: I didn't know they knew each other.  
  
Eclipse: You must be Yoyo's associates. I'm Eclipse, Lord Raenef's instructor.  
  
Inu: how do you know her?  
  
Eclipse: .. She wanted to become a Demon Lord so I decided to train her for a bit, but I couldn't stand having TWO Raenefs.  
  
Vash: I see what you mean.  
  
Cya: Maybe that's why she went missing for a couple of years.  
  
Inu: You mean you never asked her why she went missing and then all of a sudden reappears again?  
  
Cya: Nope. As long as she's back, it doesn't really matter.  
  
Utena: DUCK!!!  
  
Raenef and Yoyo: WHERE?! _both get hit by speeding pans.  
  
_Mr. Hentai appears at the arena. he is breathing very hard_  
  
Hentai: -pant- I got you -pant- I got you now. -pant-  
  
All except Eclipse: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Raenef: Wait a sec.why am I screaming?  
  
Everyone else: We don't know.  
  
Utena: Why won't you die already!!!  
  
_appears behind Reanef_  
  
Hentai: Ha! I shall kidnap this girl and ---  
  
Yoyo: That's a boy, mister.  
  
Eclipse: Lord Raenef! Let him go!  
  
Yoyo: yeah! What he said.  
  
Auri: FREEZE! Go ahead Cya.  
  
Cya: What's gonna happen? Will the Hentai let go of Lord Raenef? Will the group ever find their way out of Ohtori, and what's Utena gonna do? Just sit there? Find out next time on THE HENTAI STRIKES BACK! For now please review. 


	5. the fifth chapter

Last episode was by Yoyo! It was called HENTAI STRIKES BACK. SO I'm gonna call my fifth chapter ...... Chapter 5  
  
THE SERIES OF UNFORTUNATE & FORTUNATE EVENTS _by CyA   
  
Raenef: *COUGH COUGH* Let me goo! I am NOT a girl!   
  
Hentai: *Lets Raenef go*   
  
Auri: *GASP* He let go! What's he up to NOW?   
  
CyA: Ee-eh. Who on Earth would know what he's up to....   
  
Yoyo: OOHHH! I do!   
  
Kenshin: well, what is it?   
  
Yoyo: *CRYING OUT* HE'S DRINKING THE HULK TRANSFIGURATION POTION!!!   
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!   
  
Hentai: GRRRR.... You won't like it when I'm angry now...   
  
*HENTAI BECOMES A HULK*   
  
CyA: Eww! Ey Hentai, have you considered wearing PANTS rather than short- shorts??   
  
Utena: Eh, Hulk doesn't wear pants.   
  
CyA: WHO CARES??!!   
  
Auri: OK everyone! Let's charge at the... grayish, greenish, whitish, sheepish... hulk.   
  
Everyone: All....right! *Huge sweatdrops*   
  
Yoyo: AHH, he's grabbing me by the evil YOYO!!! Nooooo...   
  
Inu: HERE! use this!   
  
  
  
Yoyo: *CATCH* Errr.... Errr.....   
  
Hentai Hulk: HAERDFJOQEJFODISUOIEUFADDD!!!!!   
  
Raenef: What was THAT?   
  
Auri: Hey!! while Yoyo tries to put the necklace around Hentai's finger, lets rock some music!   
  
CyA: But his earplugs....   
  
Kenshin: DUH! He's too big to put them on!   
  
CyA: Oh!   
  
Raenef: My friend. You're as dense as me.   
  
CyA: *TAKES OUT THE CD PLAYER* Nahahhahaa....   
  
  
  
Hentai Hulk: AHHHHH...!!!! ELVIS, COME BACK!   
  
Utena: WOW. what a dork. He cant hear rock music?   
  
Auri: Umm, he doesnt like them. It's weird.   
  
Yoyo: *JUMPS DOWN* I've got the necklace around hentai's finger!! Let's hurry up!!   
  
Everyone: ALL RIGHT! Let's charge and go on three!!   
  
  
  
Raenef: Eh? Why throw away the weapons?   
  
Eclipse: You will see soon enough Lord Raenef. Just... Stay calm.   
  
Raenef: But~~!   
  
CyA: ONE! TWO! THREE.....!!!!   
  
Everyone: SSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Hentai Hulk: (falls and yells slow motion) Ahhh.... NooOoooo........ I can..nnot....be....des...tryoed....like...thhiiiss...... Nooooo.....   
  
Yoyo: FREEZE!   
  
Auri: Is Mr.Hentai truely destroyed?   
  
CyA: What will happen to Inuyasha's necklace?   
  
Yoyo: WILL I TAKE OVER THE WORLD? BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!   
  
+Whack+   
  
Auri&CyA: ......+++ (veins popping out of their heads)   
  
Yoyo: OUCH... sorrie. heehe. Wait for the next episode! NOW PLEASE REVIEW. * * * haha. That was fun. 


End file.
